Faking It
by lavalane
Summary: Brian and Michael have a connection. They're best friends, but can they deny their true attraction much longer? Or are they just going to keep on pretending?


Faking It (A QAF Series)  
  
Brian/Michael  
  
Hey, thanks for reading. This series isn't based on anything from the show  
really, since I haven't seen a lot of the recent episodes. It doesn't follow the show's storyline. Most likely around the 3rd season. Michael  
isn't with anyone, Brian's kind of with Justin, and Ted and Emmett are  
together. Oh, and yes, I don't own any of these hot bodies.  
  
Chapter One// Putting It Aside  
  
--[~]--  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
His breath was heavy of beer and... vodka. Michael sighed inwardly, but put on a smile for his friend. "Brian, I thought you were staying in with Justin tonight?"  
  
Brian leaned closer to Michael, needing to, as the loud thumping music of the club made it hard to hear him. He caught Michael's words and grimaced, "Now, why would you think that?"  
  
Michael blinked, surprised. "Well, Justin said..."  
  
Brian cut him off with a shake of his head, "Michael, why would you believe anything that hopeful romantic nancy boy said?"  
  
Michael was even more surprised but didn't have time to spit out the questions as Ted and Emmett approached, arm in arm. Brian looked over his shoulder and grunted at them, "Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
Emmett ignored Brian and leaned in to give Michael a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Hey sugar." Emmett turned and gave Brian a slightly cold look, "Hi Bri."  
  
Brian just smiled and shrugged, "What's it been? Three weeks? And you two are still together."  
  
Ted stepped closer to Emmett, putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "That's right." The two smiled lovingly at each other.  
  
Brian looked away, grabbing a drink off the bar. The owner of the drink, a studly blond looked up with annoyance but then smiled sexily as he saw Brian. Brian watched the blond's eyes as he downed his drink.  
  
"Want another?" The blond asked eagerly.  
  
Brian, looking quite bored with it all, shrugged. The blond turned back to the bar, ordering them some shots.  
  
Michael watched Brian interacting with the good-looking guy and felt that familiar flickering of jealously. It was always the same with Brian. Just looking for another good trick. Michael looked back at his friends, speaking angrily, "What's up with him and Justin?"  
  
Ted shrugged, "Who knows with those two?"  
  
Emmett was looking critically over at where Brian was now doing a shot off the blonde's stomach. "I don't see why Justin is back with him," Emmett said. "Justin's too good for Brian."  
  
Michael shook his head, muttering, "Brian's too good for Justin... he's too good for any of us."  
  
Emmett and Ted exchanged glances as Michael was busy watching Brian. "Brian's not God," Ted said.  
  
Michael nodded, suddenly wanting to just get out of here. Get out of this club. Get away from his friends, away from Brian, away from Brian's tricks. "I'm going."  
  
Emmett looked concerned at Michael, "Are you okay to drive?"  
  
Michael nodded, "I haven't been drinking."  
  
"Did you want to go over to the diner?" Ted suggested, not wanting Michael to leave so alone... and sad.  
  
Michael shook his head, "No, I think I'm calling it a night. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Later!" Emmett called after Michael, who was already disappearing into the gyrating crowd. Ted turned, looking over at where Brian was now leading his bar boy out of the club... taking him home. Ted felt disgusted.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Michael entered the apartment he and Emmett shared. But, he knew that wasn't going to be lasting much longer, as Emmett had been speaking recently about moving in with Ted. So, Michael would be all alone in the apartment, with no one to talk to, no one to laugh with... no one to fuck.  
  
His friends still thought he was hung up on Ben. But, he and Ben had broken up over two weeks now. And, what his friends didn't know was that Michael had been the one who pulled the plug on the relationship. Michael wished he could blame his 'falling out of love' with Ben on Ben's steroid use, but it hadn't been that... Michael didn't know where it had all gone wrong, but it had.  
  
It had been such a relief when it ended. And Ben moved out. Michael had been so glad, because he knew he didn't love Ben anymore, and he wondered if he had ever really had loved him. But now, Michael felt so alone, and he would welcome Ben back... if just he could have someone to share his bed with. Someone to wrap their arms around him and whisper into his ear secret nothings. Just someone to be there for him as he fell asleep.  
  
Michael sighed as he lay down on his bed. Maybe he should do what Brian did, and just find some random guy to take home. Just someone to hold him. Michael closed his eyes, stretching his arms out to fill the empty space of his queen size bed.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Bradley!"  
  
"Hmm?" Brian mumbled as he closed his eyes, his face pink with exertion.  
  
"My name's Bradley," His blond said beneath him.  
  
Brian sighed, opening his eyes to adjust Bradley's legs over his shoulders. "Did I ask your name?"  
  
"No..." Bradley said slowly, his face scrunching up with pleasure, "I just thought you should know."  
  
Brian smirked as he continued his fevered pumping, "Well, now I know."  
  
Bradley gripped onto Brian's silk sheets, moaning.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Sunshine!" Debbie said with surprise. "What are you doing here, of all places, on a Saturday night?"  
  
Justin looked up at his practically adopted-mother, and shrugged, "I was hungry."  
  
Debbie immediately felt anger building up in her, "So, Brian canceled on you, huh? That asshole."  
  
Justin shook his head, smiling even though he didn't feel like it, "No, it's okay. We never had any definite plans. I just suggested we have a nice home-cooked dinner, and he said he'd think about it."  
  
Debbie's brow furrowed, "Of course! That's just like him. You go back to him, for God knows why, and he treats you like a shit!"  
  
"Don't," Justin said weakly.  
  
"Now Ethan," Debbie continued, "Ethan treated you good. He treated you how you should be treated. Now, Sunshine... look at me," Debbie waited until Justin looked up, "DON'T you forget that there are guys out there that would kill to be your boyfriend, and they'd treat you like the prince you are... don't you forget that."  
  
Justin nodded. Debbie had always been wary of Brian. But, Justin loved Brian. Brian was the one he wanted... no matter how big an asshole Brian could be at times.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Sssshhhh, Teddie!"  
  
"Ugh... no, just... mmm, yeah."  
  
Michael rolled over on his bed, hearing the sounds of Ted and Emmett's entrance into the apartment. They were trying to keep quiet, for Michael's sake, but it was clear what was going on. Michael stood up, still wearing the clothes he had arrived home in, including the shoes.  
  
"Emmie," Ted was moaning as he pushed up against Emmett in the hallway.  
  
"Ted," Emmett said, catching sight of Michael in his doorway. Ted continued kissing Emmett's neck until Emmett tapped on his shoulder pointedly.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Ted said, spotting Michael, "We were just, uh..."  
  
"Spare me the details," Michael said moodily, "I'm going out for a bit, feel free to be as loud as you want."  
  
"Thanks Mike!" Emmett called after him, already drawing Ted close to him again.  
  
Michael could only think of one destination to go, since all the best bars would already be closing... Brian's.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Did I have underwear?" Bradley asked as he began picking up his clothes.  
  
Brian, reclining on the bed naked, shook his head, "I specifically remember that you weren't wearing any underwear."  
  
"Right," Bradley said, suddenly shy as he stepped into his pants. "It's been fun... I hate to just run off like this, but I have an early gym appointment tomorrow."  
  
"Cool it, Brad..." Brian said, rolling his eyes, "I wasn't going to invite you to stay anyways."  
  
"Oh," Bradley shrugged into his shirt and gave one last look over at Brian, "I'd give you my number, but I have a feeling you aren't going to call."  
  
Brian smiled, "Give the boy a prize!"  
  
Bradley, looking rejected, left the room. Brian sighed as he noticed Bradley's wallet lying on the floor, where it had fallen out of his pant's pocket. He picked it up and caught Bradley right before he went out the door.  
  
"You wouldn't want to forget this," Brian said, slipping the wallet into his hand.  
  
"Right," Bradley said, appreciatively. He looked at Brian with lingering lust, "Hey, maybe I'll see you again at Babylon."  
  
Brian just smirked, "You might see me," He agreed.  
  
Bradley opened the door, departing in a bit of a huff. Brian was about to close the door again when Michael showed up in the entry way.  
  
"Can I come in?" Michael asked.  
  
Brian shrugged and stepped aside, leaving the door open for Michael to step through. Michael stepped in, and closed the door behind him. He watched as Brian's naked form crossed the room to the bedroom. Michael hesitated, but then followed. He entered Brian's bedroom just as Brian was slipping on his boxer-briefs.  
  
"Who was that?" Michael asked, unable to stop himself.  
  
"That was Brad. He's a little needy, but a nice tight fuck," Brian said with indifference. He plopped down on his bed, and patted the space next to him. Michael sat down on the edge of Brian's bed.  
  
"What about Justin?" Michael asked.  
  
"I thought you'd be glad I've moved on from 'Sunshine'," Brian said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"You have?"  
  
Brian shrugged, "Well, he's not here, is here?"  
  
"But, that doesn't mean anything..." Michael said, "I mean, you still fucked other guys when you were dating him before."  
  
Brian nodded, "And he wants me to give that up... for him. So, it's not going to work out."  
  
Michael's brow crinkled up, "Wait, have you told Justin that it's over yet?"  
  
Brian shrugged, "He'll figure it out, eventually."  
  
"You're so cruel," Michael said, but his voice lacked conviction.  
  
"You love it," Brian whispered, pulling Michael further down on the bed with him. Brian spooned Michael, wrapping his arms around his best friend. They lay like that for a few minutes in silence.  
  
Then Michael said, "I should get back."  
  
Brian's lips lightly brushed Michael's ear, his breath hot against his skin. "Stay," Brian whispered.  
  
Michael was all too happy to oblige. He didn't feel like going home to an empty bed. This felt good... this was what he needed, just to have someone holding him as he fell asleep.  
  
Brian kissed the back of Michael's neck, sending a thousand shivers of delight racing through Michael's body. "Goodnight," Brian said, his voice heavy with sleep.  
  
"Goodnight," Michael whispered back his own voice heavy with something else... something Michael would deny... longing.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


End file.
